


(Not) Going Anywhere

by onceandfuturedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfuturedirection/pseuds/onceandfuturedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's feeling off, but everything's fine, honest, until it isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Going Anywhere

Harry jolted awake at the obnoxious blare of the hotel alarm. He rolled over, and peeled his eyes open to slam his hand on the snooze button and peer blearily at the glowing red numbers of the clock. 4am. A time that should exist only as a concept unless drunk in Harry’s book. He frowned as he awakened further, the room was cool but he felt sweaty, his skin sticking to the sheets, something felt a little… Off. But then again Harry thought, 4am, and he dismissed the feeling of wrongness with a shake of his head. Besides, they had enough on their plates without him getting sick. He sighed heavily as he considered his day. A couple of photo shoots to kick off the day, then rehearsals for the tour to fill the rest of it. He really had to wake up.

 

A pounding at the door served as confirmation for this bleak thought and Harry sat up. The sudden movement elicited a sharp flare of pain across his abdomen, pulling a gasp from his lips.  
“No time for that Harry you dirty boy, we’re already late!” Louis’ irritatingly chirpy voice floated through the door. He was always good in the mornings, if 4am even warranted that title.  
Harry’s eyes were still wide from the unexpected pain, gone as quickly as it had come, as he gingerly got out of bed. When this action had no consequences, Harry dismissed it as a fluke. He pulled on some sweatpants and crossed the room, pulling the door open to silence Louis whose rhythmic chants of Harry’s name and knuckles rapping against the wood had taken a Sheldon-esque turn. Louis scowled as the movement dislodged him from his position leant against the door, then his face softened as he looked at Harry.  
“You alright mate? You look like shit”  
“Thanks” Harry dead-panned, pulling on a ratty t shirt. They’d dress him properly at the shoot.  
“Haven’t you got anyone else to annoy awake?” he asked as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. God he felt rough.  
“Nope” Louis said, popping the p of the word and throwing himself on Harry’s unmade bed. He raised his voice slightly to be heard above the swish of the running tap.  
“Liam’s got Niall, we sent Paul to get Zayn-neither of us wanted to go near that” Louis peered at Harry as he came back in to the room wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Although you’re hardly a ray of sunshine this morning are you?”  
Harry shrugged  
“Tired” he said shortly ‘and I feel really funny and clammy and my belly hurts and I just want to go back to bed and not have to be looked at and talked to’ his head supplied.  
Louis’ eyes narrowed but he accepted his band mate’s excuse as he jumped up, flung an arm around his neck and dragged him out into the corridor grabbing Harry’s key card and phone for him on his way. 

They were in the lift when another spike of pain cut through his middle. Luckily Louis was too occupied with teasing a fluffy-haired Niall who was dipping in and out of sleep leaning on Liam’s shoulder to notice how Harry’s hand clapped to his stomach and his face blanched and contorted. Again, a moment later there was no trace.  
He released a shuddering breath. Today was going to be long.

—-

Niall’s loud laugh reverberated through the car. He was awake now, even Zayn was starting to join in with the inane chatter that filled the car. They had done the photo shoots, the pain in Harry’s stomach had become more frequent, and more intense, no longer completely abating between sharp spikes but quietening to a dull, persistent ache.  
Almost worse than this was the added feeling of guilt that Harry felt every time the boys had to pose for one more shot because “Harry mate you’re looking pretty tense in that one, one more time”. Harry had never been able to stand the feeling he wasn’t good enough, and hearing his friends’ huffs of frustration and feeling their rising annoyance hurt more than any stomach ache. The boys had given up on asking him what was wrong after a plethora of snappish responses. Harry appreciated their concern he really did but he knew if he acknowledged it he’d just burst into tears. The thickness at the back of his throat and behind his eyes as he stared blankly out of the window told him this, and he curled up impossibly smaller in his seat as another wave of pain hit, concentrating itself down one side of his abdomen. He wanted his Mum.

—-

Rehearsals were not going well. Harry’s voice sounded weedy and weak, he was too afraid and in pain to engage his muscles properly. He couldn’t retain what anyone was saying, resulting in many a trodden on toe and bashed shoulder. The boys were getting steadily more annoyed with Harry. A bad mood was fair enough but he needed to snap out of it.  
“For fucks sake Harry it’s hardly rocket science!” Zayn finally gritted out after Harry failed to remember which side of the stage he was supposed to be on for the fifth time.  
“Yeah to be fair mate you need to pull it together” Liam said apologetically as the others turned to look at Harry too.  
Harry’s lip quivered. He was trying, he didn’t mean to he just hurt so much and he felt dizzy, he was so tired he just wanted to sleep it wasn’t fair and his tummy hurt so much.  
“I-” he started  
“Whatever” Louis interrupted “we’re all bloody tired, you need to get over it.”  
As they turned away, muttering, to regroup in the middle of the stage again another burst of hot pain burned through Harry’s side. The combination of this and his bandmate’s words proved enough to tip Harry over the edge of the precarious hold he had on his emotions.  
To his horror a hot cloud of tears blurred his vision, and he began to cry quietly, at first swiping the tears away as they fell but quickly accepting as they streamed faster and faster down his face that he was fighting a losing battle. He stood for a moment, alone, and painfully aware of it, feeling younger than his meagre nineteen years as he wavered on his feet.  
“Harry?” Liam had appeared beside his, voice laced with concern.  
“S-sorry” Harry hitched through his sobs  
“What’s the matter, come on we didn’t mean to make you cry, we- fuck!” the interruption was prompted by Liam’s hand swiping Harry’s curls off his forehead in an attempt to comfort.  
“Babe you’re like 100 degrees what’s going on? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
The others had now congregated, turning worried eyes on Harry and guilty ones on each other. But Harry just cried harder, breath hitching and tears and snot streaming down his face as he doubled over with the force of another wave of pain rippling through him, clutching at an arm for support. This wave didn’t subside however and he whimpered as it lapped at his insides.  
“Harry, what’s wrong? Do we need to get you to hospital?” a desperate voice, probably Niall’s pressed.  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t think. He shook his head wildly. And vomited down himself and on the stage. He vaguely registered being hauled into someone’s arms and movement, but the pain had taken over now. He was somewhere else.

—

It was the tugging in his arm that woke him. It was persistent, and annoying and dragged him from a place of warm, comfortable blackness to one of stark white light as he opened his eyes. Niall lay asleep at his side, curled up like a kitten, in his sleep he had become caught in the IV attached to Harry’s arm. Harry smiled as he untangled it, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. His limbs felt heavy, not from sleep but from something else, the thick white bandages wrapped around his stomach when he peered under the blankets and the vague memories of blinding pain gave Harry an idea of what had happened, but he needed someone conscious for the details. A commodity sorely lacking in the room as it was. Louis was passed out on a chair at the foot of Harry’s bed, face planting into the scratchy covers, while Zayn and Liam were asleep together in an armchair that was too small for one, let alone two to sit in comfortably, their limbs entangled until it was impossible to assign the body parts to their respective owners. Harry smiled at the sight, but still lifted his foot under the starched covers to nudge at the visible slice of Louis’ face. After a second his head jerked up with a snort staring blearily at Harry and eliciting a chain reaction of awakening from the other boys. Liam’s eyes shot open as if he had been awake the whole time, and his head cocked, dislodging Zayn who awoke with a grunt, which in turn roused Niall. Harry blinked.  
“That escalated quickly” he joked and there was a beat of silence before the others scrambled towards him, piling onto the bed and stuttering apologies.  
“Whoah” Harry said with a giggle “Can someone tell me what’s happened, I mean I remember having a sore tummy, and being at rehearsals? Then…” he gasped  
“Oh god I threw up on you didn’t I? Shit sorry, god that’s so disgusting”  
“It was pretty ran-” Louis began before three hard stares were directed his way.  
“Haz it’s fine. You had appendicitis. They’ve taken it out” Liam told him, stroking his hair back from his face.  
Harry frowned, looking down at his belly.  
“Oh”  
“Oh is right!” Zayn said “that was scary Haz!”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Niall asked in a small voice, still curled up to Harry’s side.  
“The doctor said you must have been hurting for at least 8 hours before you came in”  
“I didn’t- I thought it was just a thing, just cos I was tired I didn’t think it was, like, a THING” Harry emphasised, picking at a loose thread on the covers.  
“I didn’t want to cause a fuss over nothing, I didn’t want to make any complications that weren’t needed. I’m sorry.”  
“No! It’s us who should be sorry!” Liam said, distress evident in his voice and in his eyes.  
“We didn’t notice, we had a go at you!”  
“Boys it’s fine!” Harry said earnestly, looking round at four pairs of anguished eyes,  
“It’s seriously not your fault and besides, no harm done!”  
Louis snorted and looked pointedly down at the white bandages peeking out from under the sheets. Harry giggled sheepishly.  
“Seriously though, I’m ok, and I’m sorry- no wait let me finish! I’m sorry I scared you, I won’t do it again I promise”  
“I’d hope not!” Niall piped up  
“They’ve taken your appendix now, unless you’ve got too many of those as well” he reached out and flicked a nipple through the flimsy material of Harry’s hospital issue gown, prompting a burst of careful play fighting, mindful of Harry’s stomach until they were interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn from Harry.  
“Ok, come on let’s get some more sleep, it’s been a long day” Liam decided, protective instincts kicking in as per. No one moved off the bed however, limbs were rearranged until some semblance of comfort had been found, heads on chests and fingers linked, toes on arms and elbows dangerously close to groins.  
Silence fell.  
“Love you guys” someone said, to sleepy murmurs of assent and reciprocation.  
And when a nurse bustled in a little later, that’s what she found. A pile of boys with contentment resting in the curves of their sleeping smiles. With a fond smile of her own, she backed out, closing the door gently. She’d leave them be, for a while. They weren’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A little self indulgent I'm afraid but I love a bit of ot5 love  
> Kudos and feedback is always treasured
> 
> Come find me on tumblr- URL deadstagram


End file.
